1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adaptive signal processors for signal classification, identification and enhancement.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,319, "Nonlinear Signal Processor" by inventors Stanley A. White and V. A. Vitols, issued Feb. 9, 1982 is of interest because it describes a nonlinear signal-processing technique to combat the problem of nonlinear distortion by mapping an input signal having any given amplitude-density function into a new signal with any given amplitude-density function, subject only to the constraint that the distorting mechanism be a single-valued nonlinear function, the slope of which is everywhere positive. The nonlinear signal-processing technique of that patent has been successfully applied to both speech and image-restoration problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,583 for "A Non-linear Adaptive Filter" filed Oct. 15, 1985, having a common inventor and assignee is of interest because it depicts an adaptive computation which is used in this invention.